


Firebird

by ViolettaValery



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caning, Defection, Legacies, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Resistance to Interrogation, Training, Yassen Gregorovich Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolettaValery/pseuds/ViolettaValery
Summary: This time, Alexei Sarov doesn’t want to destroy half the world. And Alex, reeling from the ruin of everything that had once been his life, the knowledge of his father’s murder on Albert Bridge, and the death of Jack Starbright, turns out to be much more amenable to listening to his reasoned arguments.Alex Rider dies too. In his place, Alexander Sarov rises from the ashes. He has the legacy of not one, but two fathers to live up to, and he will be trained by Yassen Gregorovitch, forged in fire into a perfect steel blade.
Relationships: Alex Rider & Alexei Sarov, Yassen Gregorovich/Alex Rider
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	Firebird

**Author's Note:**

> Look, uh, this started because I was reading Scorpia Rising and Julius mentioned how his father trained him to shoot by caning him every time he missed. And then I kind of went "what if that was Scorpia's methodology and they did it to Alex? And what if Yassen had to administer the punishment?" And then I realized Sarov was a much more interesting bad guy than Scorpia. And then I was enabled by CERTAIN PEOPLE, and this happened.
> 
> Thank you to Valaks for instigating and encouraging, and for lending me a gorgeous line about Sarov watching Alex sleep.

> _Firebird_ : In Slavic mythology and folklore, the firebird is a magical and prophetic glowing or burning bird from a faraway land which is both a blessing and a harbinger of doom to its captor.

* * *

This time, Alexei Sarov doesn’t want to destroy half the world. His new plan requires a scalpel rather than a hammer. And with no threat of nuclear apocalypse, Alex Rider is much more amenable to listening to his reasoned arguments.

Or perhaps they sound reasoned because in the intervening years, Alex has learned all too well what the so-called white knights are capable of.

“I understand now that it is now your country you were loyal to, but your principles,” Sarov tells him. It had taken him some time to realize this, but in the end, it is a much more valuable trait, Sarov decides. The motherland could be fickle, but principles are steadfast. And so, Sarov lays out his reasons.

“You must understand now that the people on whose behalf you risked your life do not share those principles,” he says. “They sent your father undercover to spy for them, but did you know that before that, they approved of the rise of Scorpia? They found the organization useful for their ends. Used them, even. And then, when they decided your father was compromised, that his loyalty was in question because he had carried out his mission so successfully, they killed him. All his service to queen and country mattered not at all. Tell me, Alex, are these the people you trust to decide the fate of the world?”

And Alex, reeling from the ruin of everything that had once been his life, the knowledge of his father’s murder on Albert Bridge, and the death of Jack Starbright, turns out to be thoroughly amenable to these arguments.

Alex Rider dies too. In his place, Alexander Sarov rises from the ashes.

……

Being a parent changes so many things, Sarov contemplates as he watches the sleeping form of Alex Rider. He had failed the first time, hadn’t done what a father should do. He should have trained Vladimir himself, taken the time to properly mold him. Perhaps then he would have lived.

But he won’t fail a second time.

Hiring one of Scorpia’s best to train his Sasha might be enough. After all, Alex Rider on the side opposite MI6 is a boon to them all. Scorpia remembers John Rider’s deadly competence, and his son has clearly inherited his talent. My enemy’s enemy is my friend, and all. If Alex sides with Sarov against everything he’s born into, then surely that is worth more than revenge?

And if Julia Rothman objects, she’s overruled.

It will be a trial by fire for Alex, of course. He will spare no effort, and he will shield Alex from none of the hardships his training requires.

But his Sasha is strong. The fire will forge him into a perfect steel blade.


End file.
